Aqua
Maître Aqua est un protagoniste apparaissant pour la première fois dans . Elle est la meilleure amie de Terra et Ventus. C'est une élève sérieuse et courageuse de Maître Eraqus, avec un vrai sens de l'honneur. Elle n'hésite pas à tout faire pour aider ses amis. Son nom signifie eau en Latin, impliquant un lien avec Kairi (Kai voulant dire océan en japonais). Journal ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' *'Rapport de Terra / Rapport de Ventus' C'est la seule des trois élèves de Maître Eraqus à avoir atteint le rang de Maître. Bien que ses camarades Terra, Ventus et elle soient en concurrence, l'amitié qui les lie est très forte. *'Rapport d'Aqua' C'est la seule des trois élèves de Maître Eraqus à avoir atteint le rang de Maître. Elle a pour ordre de rétablir la situation avec les Nescients et de surveiller Terra. Elle se fait du souci pour Terra, mais aussi pour Ventus qui s'est enfui de chez eux pour retrouver Terra. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' L'une des trois porteurs de Keyblade ayant joué un rôle charnière lors d'un conflit mémorable, il y'a plus d'une décennie. Pour sauver son ami, elle s'est aventurée dans le royaume des ténèbres. Personne ne l'a jamais revue. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Aqua fait partie des trois porteurs de Keyblade qui ont éte entraînés par Maître Eraqus. Suite au combat pour la χ-blade il y a plus d'une décennie, elle a bravé le Monde obscur afin de sauver Terra, mais elle s'est retrouvée piégée seule à l'intérieur. Après avoir perdu sa Keyblade, elle n'était plus en mesure d'affronter les forces des ténèbres et elle a fini par sombrer dans les abysses. Histoire ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' L’Examen du Symbole de Maîtrise Aqua, élève en formation auprès de Maître Eraqus, s'entraînait aux côtés de Terra. Elle s'attacha très vite au jeune garçon que Maître Xehanort venait de confier à Eraqus. Aqua, Terra et Ventus devinrent amis et s'entraînèrent ensemble afin de réaliser leur rêve : devenir Maître de la Keyblade. La veille de l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise, Aqua rejoignit ses amis et leur donna à chacun un porte-bonheur nommé Éclaireuse. Le lendemain, elle dut défier son ami Terra afin de savoir qui des deux serait digne de recevoir la maîtrise. Elle réussit à dominer son adversaire et fut nommé Maître, contrairement à Terra, qui n'avait pas réussi à contrôler les ténèbres en lui. Peu après, Eraqus fut informé par Yen Sid que les Nescients envahissaient les mondes et ordonna à Aqua et Terra de les détruire, et de retrouver Maître Xehanort, qui avait disparu. Terra partit sur le champ, mais Eraqus confia une autre mission à Aqua : elle devait surveiller Terra, afin de l'empêcher de succomber aux ténèbres de son cœur. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Aqua vit Ventus activer son armure et s'enfuir de la Contrée du Départ. Maître Eraqus devint alarmé et ordonna à Aqua de vite partir à sa poursuite. Ramener Ventus Arrivée au Palais des Rêves, Aqua rencontra directement Terra. Ce dernier l'informa que Maître Xehanort cherchait des cœurs de lumière pure. Terra lui expliqua aussi qu'il avait compris que croire en ses rêves suffisait à éloigner les ténèbres, et Aqua devint confiante : jamais Terra ne succomberait aux ténèbres. Plus tard, Aqua fut attirée par les mauvaises ondes de Lady Tremaine. Aqua voulut l'affronter, mais la Bonne Fée apparut et lui expliqua qu'il était dangereux de combattre les ténèbres avec la lumière. Aqua aida donc Jaq à libérer Cendrillon. Cette dernière put, grâce à Jaq et Aqua, essayer la pantoufle de verre. Mais la jalousie des Tremaine envers Cendrillon engendra le Carrosse maudit qui attaqua la jeune fille. Heureusement, Aqua intervint et vainquit le Nescient, et Cendrillon put enfin retrouver son prince. Aqua arriva dans la Forêt des Nains, et vit les Sept Nains pleurer Blanche-Neige. Aqua se rendit au château afin de trouver un moyen pour sauver la princesse. Là, elle combattit l'esprit du Miroir magique. Retournant voir Blanche-Neige, elle la trouva dans les bras de son prince, et repensa alors à Ventus et à son bonheur de le voir enfin ouvrir les yeux, alors qu'il s'était évanoui juste après son arrivée à la Contrée du Départ. Dans le Domaine Enchanté, Aqua entendit Maléfique dire que Terra avait volé le cœur de quelqu'un. Se précipitant, elle s'exclama que jamais Terra ne ferait ça et rassura Ventus. Elle lui ordonna de rentrer, mais Ventus s'enfuit. Aqua aida ensuite le Prince Philippe à s'enfuir des cachots et à vaincre Maléfique sous sa forme de dragon. Le prince put réveiller Aurore d'un baiser. Maléfique déclara à Aqua que tant que des gens comme Terra pouvaient être attirés dans les ténèbres, d'autres se mettraient à son service. Aqua se mit à espérer que Terra soit assez fort pour résister. Au Jardin Radieux, Aqua rencontra une petite fille, Kairi, dont la forte lumière attirait les Nescients. Kairi, effrayée, se réfugia derrière Aqua et toucha sa Keyblade. Sans le savoir, Aqua lui avait transmis le pouvoir d'utiliser la Keyblade. Aqua défendit Kairi des Nescients avec l'aide du Roi Mickey. Mickey voulut parler avec Aqua un peu plus longtemps, mais son Fragment d'étoile le propulsa vers d'autres mondes. Aqua discuta avec Kairi, et lança un sort à son médaillon : si Kairi était en danger, sa lumière la guiderait vers une autre lumière, plus forte, afin qu'elle soit protégée. Aqua partit ensuite à la poursuite d'un Nescient géant, qui était en fait la Triarmure. Ven et Terra, pourchassant aussi une partie du monstre, vainquirent le Nescient avec Aqua. Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, surtout quand Ventus donna un passe à Aqua et Terra pour Disneyville. Mais Terra, inquiet quand Ventus annonça fièrement qu'il avait vaincu Vanitas, lui ordonna de rentrer, disant qu'il combattrait les ténèbres par une autre voie. Aqua insinua que Terra s'approchait trop des ténèbres, et Terra, comprenant qu'Aqua l'avait espionné, partit, furieux. Ventus partit à sa poursuite après avoir déclaré à Aqua que le fait d'être Maître lui était monté à la tête. Attristée, elle partit les rejoindre, mais affronta Vanitas. Après avoir pris le dessus, Ventus arriva, et Aqua, disant que le danger était trop grand pour lui, lui ordonna de rentrer, puis s'en alla. Pister Terra À Disneyville, Aqua aida Horace à se débarrasser des Nescients qui avaient envahi le terrain de fruitball, le Capitaine Justice étant trop lâche pour s'en occuper lui-même. La Reine Minnie déclara ensuite que Terra, Ventus et Aqua avaient gagné le prix du Million de Rêves. À la recherche de Terra, Aqua se rendit au Colisée de l'Olympe, et rencontra Zack, qui parlait de lui comme de son héros. Philoctète convainquit Aqua de participer aux Jeux en suggérant que Terra pourrait revenir afin de défendre son titre. Sans aucun signe de Terra, elle pensa abandonner la compétition, mais Zack lui parla du plan d'Hadès afin d'attirer Terra dans les ténèbres, plan qui avait échoué. Aqua affronta Hadès, et après avoir refusé la proposition de Zack de sortir avec lui, elle repartit en pensant fort à Terra. Dans l'Espace Profond, Aqua, considérée de prime-abord comme une passagère clandestine, se proposa pour détruire les Nescients du vaisseau ainsi que de retrouver deux fugitifs, l'Expérience 626 et Jumba. Aqua rencontra 626, et ce dernier prononça le nom de Terra. Surprise, elle retrouva ensuite une fausse Éclaireuse, mais 626 la lui arracha des mains. Jumba expliqua que l'Éclaireuse de 626 était une copie de celle qui était cher aux yeux de Terra, et Aqua fut heureuse. Gantu arriva et attaqua 626. Aqua, comprenant que 626 n'était pas dangereux, le défendit, et devint ami avec lui. Au Pays Imaginaire, Aqua joua à une chasse au trésor avec Peter Pan et les Garçons Perdus. Le coffre qu'ils trouvèrent ne contenaient que des choses apparemment sans valeur, mais c'était les objets chers à leurs cœurs. Aqua fut très surprise de trouver la Keyblade de bois de Ventus dans le coffre. Sentant soudain une sombre présence, Aqua alla à la Réserve des Indiens. Vanitas était présent, la Keyblade de bois en main, qu'il brisa en deux. Furieuse, elle combattit Vanitas et le vainquit avec difficulté. Guidée par une lumière puissante, Aqua arriva dans les Îles du Destin. Elle rencontra deux jeunes garçons âgés de quatre ans, Sora et Riku. Elle voulut transmettre le pouvoir de la Keyblade à l'un d'eux, mais sentit que Terra avait déjà choisi Riku et décida finalement de se raviser. À la place, elle demanda à Sora de veiller sur Riku s'il prenait la voie des ténèbres. La vérité sur Xehanort Dans les Entrechemins, Aqua trouva Mickey, inconscient. Ce dernier murmura le nom de son maître, Yen Sid, et Aqua décida d'emmener Mickey chez le sorcier. Donald et Dingo, qui s'inquiétaient pour leur roi, furent soulagés de le voir en vie. Yen Sid apprit alors à Aqua une terrible nouvelle : la lumière d'Eraqus s'était éteinte, et il semblerait que ce soit à cause de Maître Xehanort et de Terra. Aqua ne put le croire, et après avoir demandé à Yen Sid où se dirigeait Terra, elle décida de se rendre elle aussi à la Nécropole des Keyblades afin de connaître la vérité de sa bouche. Aqua rejoignit Terra dans la Nécropole des Keyblades. Elle lui demanda s'il avait joué un rôle dans la disparition de Maître Eraqus, et Terra répondit qu'il s'était laissé piéger par Maître Xehanort. Aqua lui dit que la colère et la haine nourrissait les ténèbres, et que s'il était venu pour se venger, alors Xehanort avait déjà gagné. Ventus arriva à son tour. Il déclara qu'il devait servir à forger la χ-blade, et demanda à Aqua et Terra de l'achever si cela devait arriver. Maître Xehanort et Vanitas arrivèrent, et une longue bataille suivit. Alors que Ventus tenta d'attaquer Xehanort, ce dernier se saisit de lui et le gela, puis le lâcha du haut de la falaise mais Aqua le rattrapa de justesse. Tenant Ventus dans ces bras, elle regarda le Kingdom Hearts de Maître Xehanort apparaître dans le ciel. Braig surgit soudainement et affirma vouloir tuer Aqua et Ventus afin que Terra se laisse envahir les ténèbres, mais Aqua le défia et en sortit gagnante. Braig avait néanmoins fait gagner du temps à Xehanort. Il s'enfuit, et alors qu'Aqua se retournait vers Ventus, Vanitas surgit et l'assomma d'un coup de Keyblade. Aqua se réveilla dans les bras de Mickey. Elle vit Ventus et s'approcha de lui, mais ce dernier tenait la χ-blade, complète, en main. Il était donc trop tard, et Vanitas avait pris le contrôle du corps de Ventus. Aqua tenta de libérer le cœur de Ventus avec l'aide de Mickey, mais ils n'étaient pas assez forts face à la χ-blade. Aqua sortit alors son Éclaireuse et implora Ventus et Terra de lui donner la force nécessaire pour réussir à détruire la χ-blade. Et lorsque cela fut fait, Vanitas disparut, et le torrent d'énergie provoqué par la destruction de la χ-blade engloutit Aqua, Ventus, Mickey et tout le reste. Tentative désespérée pour sauver Terra Aqua se réveilla dans la tour de Yen Sid. Mickey les avait emmené ici après les avoir trouvés dérivant dans les Entrechemins. Aqua tenta de réveiller Ventus, mais Yen Sid expliqua que son cœur était endormi et qu'il pouvait ne jamais se réveiller. Aqua décida d'emmener Ventus en lieu sûr. Guidée par Ventus, Aqua retourna à la Contrée du Départ, monde complètement détruit par Maître Xehanort. Se souvenant des paroles d'Eraqus, Aqua utilisa la Keyblade de son Maître disparu et changea la nature même de ce monde. Tout fut transformé : la Contrée du Départ était devenu le Manoir Oblivion, qui plongerait tout ceux qui s'y aventurait dans l'oubli, tout le monde, sauf Aqua. Elle laissa Ventus dans la Salle de l'Éveil. Au dehors du Manoir, Aqua entendit la voix de Terra qui lui demandait de l'achever. Suivant la voix, Aqua se rendit au Jardin Radieux, et trouva un homme ressemblant de manière très troublante à Terra, mais les ténèbres étaient si fortes qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Maître Xehanort. Comprenant que ce dernier avait possédé le cœur de son ami, et comprenant pourquoi Terra lui avait demandé de l'achever, Aqua se battit afin de récupérer le cœur de son ami. Celui-ci, voulant se débarrasser de Xehanort, retourna sa Keyblade contre lui et sombra dans les ténèbres qui étaient apparues. Aqua plongea à son tour. Elle récupéra le corps de Terra, et tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de revenir dans la lumière, elle comprit que seul l'un d'eux pourrait s'en sortir. Elle se sacrifia pour Terra, lui laissant son armure et sa Keyblade, et l'envoya vers la lumière avec ses dernières forces. Errer dans les Ténèbres Errant dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, Aqua pensa même en finir, mais une lumière perça la nuit : les Keyblades de Ventus et de Terra détruisirent tous les monstres qui étaient apparus. Comprenant que ses amis seraient toujours là pour elle, elle retrouva le sourire, malgré les ténèbres sans fin qui l'entouraient. Dans A fragmentary passage, Aqua continue son voyage sans fin. Le sol se mit soudain à trembler, et Aqua trouva un puits de lumière jaillissant du ciel, les ténèbres semblant se déverser dedans. L'Éclaireuse d'Aqua cessa de briller et, voulant résoudre le mystère, elle poursuivit son voyage et combattit des Sans-cœur avec la Keyblade de son Maître, Garde du Maître. Elle finit par se sentir épiée. Un mystérieux Sans-cœur l'attaqua. Aqua se rendit compte que ce monstre n'était pas un Nescient, et le combattit. Elle finit par obtenir la victoire. Continuant d'errer dans les ténèbres, elle découvrit soudain, surprise, les restes du Palais des Rêves, engloutit par le royaume des ténèbres. ''Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage-'' Arrivant aux vestiges du Palais des Rêves, Aqua dût rassembler des rouages de l'horloge du palais, afin de manipuler le temps pour inverser partiellement le délitement du monde. Lors de cette mission, elle fut attaquée par une Tour démoniaque. Alors qu'elle arrive au palais, Aqua rencontra une projection de Terra. La jeune femme comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir parmi les ombres, et prit cette rencontre pour un signe que son ami et les autres étaient sains et saufs dans le Royaume de la Lumière. Poursuivant son chemin, Aqua arriva dans la Forêt des Nains. Là, elle y rencontra une projection de Ventus, endormi dans le cercueil de Blanche-Neige. Elle renouvela son désir de s'échapper du Monde obscur pour réveiller son ami, avant de découvrir un miroir semblable à celui de l'Esprit du Miroir magique. Lorsqu'elle le toucha, une apparition l'attira à l'intérieur du miroir. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de s'échapper, Aqua rencontrer à nombreuses reprises son Apparition, qui cherchait à la nuire. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à la vaincre, Aqua comprit que l'Apparition représentait la faiblesse dans son cœur, et que les Ténèbres avait découvert cette semaine. La Maître de la Keyblade commença à douter de sa capacité à gagner ce combat. Arrivant dans les restes du Domaine Enchanté, Aqua vit des projections de Ventus et Terra. Elle chercha à rejoindre ses amis, tout en repoussant les assauts de nombreux Darksides. Une fois qu'elle ait rattrapée les projections, Aqua s'adressa à elles. Bien que celle de Ventus resta silencieuse, celle de Terra lui parla, incapable de la voir ou de savoir où ils étaient. Comme Aqua ne comprenait pas comment Terra pouvait lui parler, la projection lui expliqua qu'il était perdu dans les Ténèbres, et que son cœur était désormais connecté à elles. Terra annonça alors à Aqua que Xehanort cherchait Ven, mais la jeune femme rétorqua qu'il ne pourrait pas le trouver. Ayant ressenti la discussion entre les deux amis, Xehanort s'empara soudainement de la projection de Terra et parvint à faire avouer à Aqua qu'elle avait caché Ven dans la Salle de l'Éveil. L'esprit de Terra affronta alors celui de Xehanort pour le contrôle de la projection, afin de protéger Aqua et Ven. A ce moment-là, un Darkside enleva Aqua dans des Ténèbres encore plus profondes. La jeune femme fut sauvée in extremis par le roi Mickey, qui est tombé sur elle par hasard. Il expliqua alors à la jeune guerrière toute la situation : les créatures qu'elle affronte dans le Monde obscur sont appelées Sans-cœurs, et cela fait plus de dix ans qu'elle erre dans les Ténèbres alors qu'elle et Terra sont portés disparus. Le roi expliqua la raison de sa présence dans le Monde obscur : trouver la Keyblade du Domaine des Ténèbres, afin de pouvoir fermer la porte de Kingdom Hearts avec Sora. Aqua décida d'assister le roi dans sa mission, et les deux amis explorèrent les Ténèbres, jusqu'à arriver aux vestiges des Îles du Destin, où ils affrontèrent une Marée démoniaque. A la suite du combat, Mickey trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait : la Chaîne Royale D. Les deux amis arrivèrent du côté obscur de la Porte des Ténèbres, tandis que Riku et Sora étaient déjà en train d'essayer de fermer la porte, suite à la défaite d'Ansem. Soudain, la Marée démoniaque réapparut, prête à attaquer Riku par surprise. Aqua se sacrifia pour permettre au jeune garçon de terminer sa mission, et renvoya la Marée sur les vestiges des Îles du Destin. Là, elle formula alors la promesse de guider les personnes qui erreraient dans le Domaine des Ténèbres, telle une Éclaireuse, tandis qu'elle détruisit pour de bon la Marée démoniaque. C'est alors que les mondes engloutis par les Ténèbres commencèrent à se restaurer, et Aqua observa la scène tandis qu'elle tomba une nouvelle fois dans les Ténèbres, après que les Îles du Destin furent aussi restaurées. Quelques temps plus tard, Aqua arriva à la Marge noire, où se trouvait une silhouette arborant un manteau noir. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' thumb|L'armure et la Keyblade d'Aqua dans la Salle du Sommeil L'armure d'Aqua ainsi que sa Keyblade ont été brièvement vues dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Elles résident dans la Salle du Sommeil, une salle construite par les apprentis sous le Jardin Radieux. Xemnas se rendait souvent dans cette chambre, qualifiant l'armure "d'amie" et en lui parlant pendant de longues périodes de temps. Cela a piqué la curiosité et la méfiance de Xigbar, qui espionnait souvent ses "conversations", et a partagé cette histoire avec Zexion, indiquant qu'il avait entendu "une autre voix" répondre à Xemnas. À Illusiopolis, Sora rencontra Xigbar, et ce dernier déclara que Sora "n'arrive même pas à la cheville des précédents élus". Aqua y est sous-entendue parmi les autres porteurs de la Keyblade. Ellipses Aqua apparaît dans la fin secrète de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Ellipses. Aqua arriva à la Marge noire où elle rencontra Ansem le Sage portant un manteau noir identique à ceux de l'Organisation XIII, ayant apparemment survécu à l'explosion de sa machine. Une conversation entre les deux personnages s'en suivit. Aqua prit connaissance des événements qui ont eu lieu pendant son absence de plus de onze ans, ces évènements étant principalement axés autour de Sora. Comprenant que celui-ci allait pouvoir les sauver, elle pleura et prononça le nom de Sora avec espoir. ''Kingdom Hearts: coded'' La version digitale de Naminé expliqua au Roi Mickey et à Digital-Sora qu'Aqua était l'une des personnes connectées au cœur du véritable Sora, et que ce dernier devait à présent la sauver, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes qui lui étaient connectées, à savoir Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Xion, Axel et Naminé. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Aqua ne fait que quelques courtes apparitions dans cet opus. Elle est citée par Mickey quand il parle de suivre son cœur pour retrouver Riku et Sora qui sont en difficulté. right|thumb|Aqua et Terra dans la vision de Sora. A Illusiopolis, lorsque Sora était plongé dans un profond sommeil à cause du Jeune Xehanort, il eut une vision de toutes les personnes connectées à son cœur. À un moment, il vit Kairi ainsi que Riku. En s'approchant d'eux, ils disparurent en laissant place à Aqua et Terra. Lorsqu'ils engagèrent la conversation en appelant Sora "Ven", Sora prit l'apparence de ce dernier durant un instant. La vision disparut. En essayant de les rattraper, Sora se souvint de sa rencontre avec Aqua sur les Îles du Destin lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Dans la fin secrète Un autre gardien de la lumière, on peut voir Aqua observer l'horizon dans le Domaine des Ténèbres. Capacité Comme Terra et Ven, elle peut manier la Keyblade. Même si elle n’est pas aussi forte que ses deux amis, son domaine de prédilection est plus la magie que le combat au corps à corps. Elle peut en outre utiliser de nombreux sorts puissants auquel Ven et Terra n'ont pas accès. Elle peut aussi utiliser la Barrière et ainsi parer les attaques venant de tous les côtés, lui offrant une protection à 360°. Elle peut également augmenter ses capacités de saut avec la magie. Elle est assez agile et est capable de faire la roue pour esquiver les attaques ennemies. Ses styles de commandes personnels sont : *image:CS Afflux Magique.pngSon style de commande exclusif, Afflux magique, utilise la magie pour contrôler la Keyblade et frapper les ennemis. Activé avec différents sorts de magie, le coup de grâce fait faire à Aqua une attaque tourbillonante que l'on peut contrôler. *image:CS GhostDrive.pngSon second style de commandes personnel, Pulsion fantôme, permet d'attaquer les ennemis à une vitesse si élevée qu'elle crée des illusions. Activé avec des sorts de type Foudre et Aimant, le coup de grâce consiste en une attaque encerclant un point donné avant de créer une onde de choc. Son Tir visé ultime se nomme Lumifloraison, utilisant des vrilles gracieuses et acrobatiques pour blesser les ennemis. Aqua devient également un Lien-D pour Terra et Ventus, après que ces deux derniers aient reçu l'Éclaireuse qu'Aqua a fabriqué pour eux trois. Ils peuvent donc utiliser les commandes de Aqua ainsi que son style de combat, et avoir accès à de puissants sorts. Personnalité Aqua possède certaines similitudes avec Kairi, en fabriquant des portes-bonheur pour ses amis. Elle est également très dévouée envers ses amis, en protégeant Ventus et en veillant sur lui après qu'il se soit endormi, et en se sacrifiant pour sauver Terra des ténèbres. Elle possède un grand sens des responsabilités, et fait confiance à ses amis quoi qu'il advienne. Lorsque Zack lui a demandé de sortir avec lui, elle s'est senti embarrassée et gênée. Bien qu'après une dispute, Ventus lui ait dit que le fait d'être Maître lui montait à la tête, Aqua semble plutôt modeste. La seule fois où elle s'est nommée comme étant "Maître Aqua" fut quand elle se battit pour sauver Terra, possédé par Maître Xehanort. Apparence Aqua a les yeux bleus, des cheveux bleus et courts. Elle porte un haut noir et bleu sans manches, un short noir, et deux bandes de tissu roses se croisant sur sa poitrine. Le Symbole de Maîtrise se situe au croisement de celles-ci. Elle porte des manches blanches à ses bras commençant au dessus des coudes, et n'étant pas rattachées à son haut. Elle porte également une petite pièce d'armure sur chacun de ses bras. Elle porte ce qui semble être des bas noirs ou des chaussettes sur ses jambes qui parviennent à environ mi-cuisses, laissant une petite zone de peau nue sur la partie supérieure des cuisses. Aqua porte également deux bandes de tissu bleu qui pendent de chaque côté de ses hanches, avec une bande blanche de tissu plus petite attaché autour de sa taille, drapée de la même manière. Enfin, elle porte des bottes noires et argents avec un "crochet" de chaque côté. Citations *''"Je vous promets de ramener Terra. Et vous verrez qu'il est capable de devenir Maître."'' *''"Je t'ai jeté un sort. Si tu as des ennuis un jour, la lumière en toi te mènera vers la lumière d'un autre. Quelqu'un qui te protégera."'' *''"Oh, veuillez m'excuser, Majesté. Où sont mes manières?"'' *''"Que sont les ténèbres à part haine et colère? Xehanort nourrit les feux obscurs en toi et te pousse à te battre. Tu t'égareras de nouveau."'' *''"Vas-y, perds ton temps. Tu auras beau essayer de nous séparer avec tes manipulations, ça ne marchera pas !"'' *''"Désolée, Ven... Je ne reviendrai peut-être pas de si tôt. Mais je promets de venir te réveiller un jour."'' Détails supplémentaires *Tout comme Ventus et Terra, la cape qu'elle arborait dans les fins secrètes de Kingdom Hearts II et Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix a disparu dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, pour des raisons techniques. *À l'instar du thème de Terra, la musique associée à Aqua est basée sur un passage de Fate of the Unknown, qui est toujours audible. *Au début de l'histoire, lorsque Ventus est réveillé par Aqua, le déroulement de la scène est très similaire à la scène où Kairi réveille Sora sur la plage des Îles du Destin, au début du premier Kingdom Hearts, sous-entendant le lien entre les deux trios de personnages. *À Illusiopolis, lors de la confrontation entre Sora et Xigbar, ce dernier mentionne que Sora "n'arrive même pas à la cheville des précédents élus". Aqua y est sous-entendu parmi les autres porteurs de la Keyblade. *Selon Tetsuya Nomura, Aqua est âgée de 18 ans pendant les événement de Birth by Sleep. Voir aussi *Ventus *Terra *Maître Eraqus *Maître Xehanort *Vanitas *Roi Mickey en:Aqua es:Aqua de:Aqua Catégorie:Personnages Originaux Catégorie:Personnages Birth by Sleep Catégorie:Maîtres de la Keyblade Catégorie:Articles sélectionnés Catégorie:Personnages Dream Drop Distance Catégorie:Nécropole des Keyblades Catégorie:Contrée du Départ Catégorie:Alliés Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Tour Mystérieuse Catégorie:Porteurs de la Keyblade Catégorie:Personnages Jouables Catégorie:Manoir Oblivion Catégorie:Personnages 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A Fragmentary Passage- Catégorie:Personnages Kingdom Hearts III Catégorie:Personnages Kingdom Hearts III Re Mind